


Plunge into the Vault

by incorgnito



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorgnito/pseuds/incorgnito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stumbles back into his office after a late-night party celebrating his newly found position as CEO of Hyperion Corporation, in a drunken fit he starts admiring his reflection in the window and Timothy interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunge into the Vault

Heavy out-of-sync foot steps echoed through the maze of Hyperion halls, hand-prints being left on the giant framed portraits on the walls while his body stumbled around in a drunken fit desperate to catch it's balance. Of course, it was no state for the newly-found CEO of Hyperion Corporation to seen, but no one was around. At least not anymore. He kept his cool at his party, drinking about an entire bottle of wine by himself and making at least a half dozen trips to the open bar and somehow still managed to walk straight amugst his employees.

He finally stumbled to his office, the room smelling like fresh laid paint reminding him of his glorious rise to power. The scent stung his nostrils and over-powered everything including the caked layers of expensive cologne and the sharp bitterness the alcohol planted in his breath. A grin found its way to his mouth upon noticing the lines of self-portraits laying only feet apart covering his office and leading all the way down the corridor, the bright yellow paper gleaming and the now-slightly-more-infamous-than-before Jack's face plastered in every direction. In his opinion, it really brought the place together.

He laughed over the subtle buzzing of the door as it shut behind him, feet clumbsily tapping around the floor while he attempted to make his way to his desk. He pushed everything aside, a particular photo frame crashing to the ground and shattering glass all over the floor. With both hands placed on the desks cool surface he let his heavy eyes glance to the giant window directly infront of him, that toothy grin never leaving his face as he noticed the view.  
He tapped his fingers against it, nails hitting the glazed surface in a drunken tune soon to be accompanied by a soft chuckle-filled hum that continued long after the tiptapping stopped. His fingers dragged against the table top as he slowly walked around the corner, heavy clapping of his shoes echoing throughout the room, almost pairing with his song. 

He paused infront of his chair for a moment, catching a better look of his reflection in the window in front of him. He saw himself covering Pandora, Handsome Jack laying across the face of the planet! He rose his hands up and adusted his shirt collar, posing as regally as he could. One hand found its way to his jaw, outlining that chizled chin and slightly cocking his head to the side.

 

"Damn, I look good..."  
He had to admit that, a few times, he looked really good. Especially with his reflection leaving him as a ghostly ruler over Pandora. That's exactly what he wanted, what he needed. What he's been rocraving the entire time, how he got where he was. This om, this desk, this view.  
He stumbled over to the window watching the reflection of himself become ever closer and he began to inspect every detail of his body. Perhaps the alcohol made his ego inflate, or maybe it was seeing his bold cross-armed image projected across the face of the entire planet but whatever it was got him worked up. He oogled over himself, the way his pants hugged his slender legs, outlining the muscles and how they dipped down his hips outlining his groin. His jacket tugged lightly on the collar of his shirt, collar bone peaking as the sleeve of his coat fell down his shoulders, his hair beaded with sweat from the heat of his drunk making his hair messily stick to his forehead, he looked like a mess. Although a hot mess, it made his crotch swell. 

His grin finally fell while he raked his fingers through his damp hair slowly brushing it back and peeling it away from his face, rolling his shoulders afterwards letting his leather jacket fall to the floor leaving his crisply ironed dress shirt and silky hide vest made from the skin of an animal who was probably too extinct for him to care about. His fingers started to fiddle with his belt, a large silver and gold buckle outlining his new goal. 

The 3 rings that lay on each of his fingers clicked and tapped against the metal slab while he let it fall loose and unzipped himself revealing a pair of bright Hyperion yellow colored boxer breifs which firmly cupped his slowly engorging crotch, brightly framing it for the world to see. He placed a hand on the window, hunching over, looking down at his groin in his reflection while his other hand slipped down. He caressed the soft fabric against his member, letting the smooth fibers tease his dickhead and roll against his sac causing a small noise that was too premature to be a moan escape his throat and vibrate against his lips.

His adam's apple bobbed with heavy swallow, his tongue soon after slipping between his suple lips laying a slick layer of saliva while his fingers finally slid into his underwear to grip his width. The cold touch of his jewlery making him shiver and his toes curl inside of his scuffed leather shoes while he began teasing himself watching his fingers work between the folds of the boxers in the reflection. 

A centered spot on the fabric became slick and darkened with precum, he pressed his hips firmly into his grip, tightening his fingers around his hardening cock and squeezing out another large glob of pre to wipe on the inside. He made another noise, this one resembling a content purr before stretching the waistband down and pulling it down. He lifted his ball sac and yanked them under, resting the elastic just below his taint letting all of his throbbing glory glisten in the dim light against the window's faded image.

"Look at you," He smirked as he made his dick twitch and throb upwards.

His hand immidiately grabbed at the base of his cock, gripping tightly and giving a single long stroke up, sliding that flawless dickskin up and over the head making another drip of precum ooze out over it only to stretch down the length and make it glisten like his boxers after he'd let go and have it snap back into place.  
He adjusted himself, spreading his legs as best as he could while he started to stroke himself at a somewhat steady pace, up and down in short spurts over the head just to buck his hips into his hand to squeeze at the rest of the length. His wrist twisted slightly with each pump, and after just a few moments of watching his perfectly shaped cock being pleasured in the window his balls where pulling in. His movements where dazed, and clumbsy, but the alcohol at least gave him stamina. 

He kept pumping, arching his spine and humping into his own hand while husky sounding grunts echoed through his room and made him shiver. His lips parted, soft pants escaping him as he ,nearly fell forwards onto the window his head pressed firmly against the glass holding his weight while his other hand zipped down to his sac. He tugged on his balls, holding them firmly bewtween his fingers and letting his flat digits tickle the folds in his skin. He gave them a squeeze, causing another sharp grunt to immit into the darkness.

The buzzing of his office door opening caused him to slowly turn his head, his bi-colored eyes laying sight on his doppleganger who was just as perfect looking as he was. Even if he stood there with kraggen blood all over him, clothes and hair blasted back with sweat. His drunken gaze began sizing him up, admiring him just as he did his own reflection; taking extra notice to the nicely sized dick that lay going down his leg. Outlined perfectly by the crinkles and folds in his pants. Jack stood up, his index and thumb wrapping around the base of his cock and holding it out for the clone to see. The dopple was off put, stuttering over his words offering to leave and apologizing and suddenly Jack was unsatisfied. 

In front of him was a perfect body double, capturing all of those features that made Jack so irrisistable, even to himself. All of those features that made his cock throb and drip with cum. He wasn't admiring "Timothy," he wanted a Jack. His glazed eyes continued to stare at the double's crotch after noticing a subtle amount of swelling, presumably from watching Jack continue stroke himself.

"Shut up!" Jack demanded, stumbling over to his chair. "You call yourself a body double?! I don't act like that, cupcake. You've got some learning to do, don'tcha think?"

He pulled his chair out agressively, spinning it around and clumbsily falling into it to sit spread eagle, heels angled up off the floor pushing the back of the chair to a reclining position. He lifted his rear off the chair just enough to slide his pants down around his ankles, his warm hands quickly there after returning to his eager and dripping dick.

"Come here, kiddo." 

The double paused for a moment, battling with himself to walk out of the office but ultimately lost. Too much debt over his head to risk losing this job. He heavily swallowed, slipping his gun into it's holster and straightening his posture. His gait changed, walking with a bit of a swagger and doing his best to mimmick his boss and do his job, he met the CEO at his throne. 

Jack grinned his usual full-of-himself grin, white pearly teeth reflecting in the dim-lit office and those stern eyes looking down on his pretty toy even though he was sitting. The stare was more harsh than any other time, demanding... Degrading, even.

"What'dya need, boss?" The double asked in the half-cheeriest-half-sarcastic tone he could manage. It was hard to maintain a professional conversation while watching his boss in any situation, especially one in which his dick was out, and more-especially when it turned you on that he was doing so. 

Jack's grin fell, his eyes glancing from his dopple's face down to his groin. He gestured with his head, cocking it upwards in a short motion and lifting a single finger to address the Fake-Jack's chubbed cock. 

"Pull 'em down, sweet-cheeks." He said, simply. "Now."

The double's eyes widened, did he hear that right?

"You... want me to what now?"

Jack refused to repeat himself. He simply adjusted his weight and leaned back in his chair with a smug smirk slapped across his face. He knew that his dopple heard him loud and clear, everyone heard Jack loud and clear. His brows raised, forehead crinkling and his eyes falling into a judgmental glare. The double looked down, tried to hide his blush and simply followed his orders.

He watched intensely as his double's fingers pulled up his shirt, those thick digits working at his belt buckle and whipping it to the side with a soft 'click.' He fumbled with his jeans, his nerves finally settling in, snapping the button as best as he could and pausing at the zipper. He looked down at his boss, who was contently teasing his fully erect cock with both hands; one slowly stroking up and down the head and the other gently caressing the hilt occasionally gliding down the center of his sac.

Jack gritted his teeth, his patience was wearing thin and without warning he gave a swift kick to his double's shin which caused his pretty toy to wince. It worked in the end, immidiately he finished unzipping his jeans and letting them fall around his ankles. Jack gave a half-hearted chuckle after noticing his pretty twin always goes commando. The doppleganger's eyes flickered around the room in embarassment, there he was standing cock-out facing his boss, following ridiculous sexual orders and... enjoying it.

The double bit his lip hard, trying to prevent his cock from growing any more than it already has hoping the pain would do it's job. He was so embarassed, so vulnerable, exposed... His attention was brought back to Jack after hearing him stand up from his chair and taking a single fowards. They where only inches apart now, Jack's discerning gaze sending shivers down the dopple's spine that hit his groin like a truck. He could smell the alcohol, bitter, woody smells of mixed liquor made him cringe but gave him motive to come up with a million excuses as to why this would be happening, but not as to why he was enjoying it.

Jack looked down at the dopple's dick, now fully hard for one reason or another but it's not like he cared. He licked his lips, and made the double give a loud and sharp sounding gasp when he grabbed hold of his cock. The twin tensed, his entire body going stiff as a board as he tried to figure out what was going on while the CEO's hands explored every inch of his groin. His flat, worn fingers trailing over the head of his dick shortly followed by a quick squeeze to the balls.

The CEO raised his hand to the double's shoulder and began pushing downwards, signaling the boy to kneel. Being half naked and fully vulnerable in every aspect to his boss the body double figured that any fighting at this point would be in vain. He nervously adjusted himself, stepping out of his jeans and slowly lowering himself to the floor. He was eye level with Jack's gorgeous cock, already glazed with precum and pulsing with lust all he could do was stare. He took in every detail from the small wrinkles pulled around the head to the thick viens at the base, the folds of skin falling down around to cup his perfectly rounded nuts; He blushed again, his own cock throbbing out a bead of pre. 

"C'mon, cupcake, wrap those pretty lips around my dick." Jack demanded, his hand traveling from the doppleganger's shoulder to rest on the back of his head. "I was just jerking before you decided to interupt me, but that sounds a bit passive aggressive doesn't it? I should be thanking you, afterall, dropping my load on a real Jack will be pretty good too." 

He pushed his hips forwards, that hot and pulsing cockhead pressing firmly against the body-double's quivering lips. He looked up, seeing Jack's lips open in demonstration and urging him to open his mouth, as soon as his lips parted even slightly Jack grabbed hold of his hair and thrusted all the way down his throat. The dopple nearly gagged, grabbing ahold of Jack's muscular legs that where tensing and flexing as he began humping into his mouth. 

"Ahhh... There we go! Yes! That's what I'm talking about." Jack slurred.

He pressed his hips in, grinding his cock into the submissive's mouth and throbbing the head a few times before pulling out slowly to allow the poor soul to catch his breath. The dopple gasped as Jack's dick pulled out, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to water out the taste of Jack's precum and sweat soonthereafter wiping his lips with the edge of his hand looking up at Jack with shame in his eyes.

Jack stood there paying no attention to his double's disdain, if he did pay mind to it he'd be enjoying it. He looked so pathetic down there, mouth agape licking his lips and teeth in Jacks mind to savor the tangy flavor being left behind. Jack smiled degradingly, loosening his hold on his dopple's hair and gently touching the tip of his cock to his lips once more. 

"Don't pretend like you're not enjoying this, eh, pretty-face? Your expression reads 'shame' but your dick..." He slowed down on those last few words, "Well, your dick speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

He was right, the other-Jack's cock was throbbing and harder than he'd ever been in his life. As humiliating as it was being face-burried on his idenital-to-him boss who happened to be the CEO of the entire company, that's what made it so unbearable. He looked down at his dick, although completely untouched the head poured with pre, a stream of glistening liquid framing his destending cock. 

He bit his lip while looking up at Jack, who seemed as content as he could be in his current drunken state, he felt himself being pulled back and he instantly opened his mouth to welcome him. He felt Jack's dick slide in slowly, dragging itself on the flat top of his tongue being slickened with saliva. Jack finally moaned, a deep, husky groan echoing through the room and it sent shot of nerves down the double's spine. He looked up, seeing an expression of pure drunken bliss on the CEO's face made his cock bead up with yet another droplet of precum, he huffed around the cock that fucked into his mouth, letting his eyes close as he began to suck with more ambition.

The lust was getting the better of him, a few minutes later Jack was barely moving his hips and just letting his doppleganger do all the work. He leaned back on his desk with quivering legs staring down at the double who was working his cock the best he could. Sliding up and down, fucking his own throat with Jack's throbbing and flaring dick and greedily swallowing all of the precum that happened to drip into his mouth.

Jack was reletively quiet, aside from his heavy breathing. Occasionally he'd give the fake-Jack a rewarding raspy moan while he felt the head of his cock grind against the back of his throat but he was mostly focused on the little details. Perhaps egotistical (even for him), Jack couldn't get over the fact he was 8 inches mouth-deep in another Jack. It drove him nuts.

"Slow down, kiddo, don't you wanna save the best part for last?"

He abruptly yanked himself out of his dopple's mouth and simply rested the throbbing meat on the bridge of his nose, letting his climax die down. The double groaned, pressing his lips to the CEO's nutsac instead, not wanting his oral fixation to be cut too short. It got a nice purr from Jack, which made him burry his nose and lips further, taking in a good wiff of his boss's musk and tongue bathing his plump, heavy nuts. The double felt like he could cum without touching himself just being able to worship Jack's perfect dick and balls, he wondered why he doubted doing this in the first place because he loved it, when he finally pulled away and looked up he saw Jack patting on the top of his desk. He excitedly stood up.

He walked over to the desk and bent over it, doggy style, elbows bent and fingers wrapped around the other side of the table. He was eager, and even arched his back to wave his ass in Jack's direction. Jack finally turned to face him and the sight of seeing (practically) himself bent-over-ass-up-and-ready made him throb. 

"Damn, that's a good look for me, isn't it Other-Jack?" He laughed.

He placed one hand on the double's waist while he bent over him and rested his cock between his asscheeks, gently grinding the length of himself against the poor boy's taint. The back of his dick grazing up and down, teasing his doppeganger's tight hole. He leaned into his ear, giving a sharp bite to the submissive's ear; When he gasped, Jack's thick fingers shoved themselves into the double's mouth. He pressed down on his tongue, shoving them deep into his throat to catch as much of the dirty boy's saliva as he could.

"Wouldn't want me to go in dry, would'ya, hot stuff?" Jack cooed, slowly wiping the length of his fingers down his tongue as he pulled them out.

Jack stood up straight with one swift movement and gave the double's ass a firm squeeze as he spread it open, licking his lips while his finger made it's way to tease the tight hole. He forced the first section of his index finger into the tight hole, wiggling it around and gently pulling it down to spread him open enough to slip his middle finger in next to it. The doppleganger moaned as Jack twisted his hand left and right, almost as he was drilling his digets into him. 

"Oh you like that, huh?" He grinned, forcing his fingers all the way in to curl them against his prostate. The fake-Jack arched, giving a pleasureful gasp, the strong stench of alcohol on Jack's breath making his spine shiver.

"Yeah, you like that, you little slut. Of course you do... Who wouldn't? Having the Future Face of Pandora prep your little asshole, huh?" Jack spread his fingers apart, pulling that fragile little hole into a near-gape before pulling out and letting him go. The double's face was beat-red and his dick was dripping precum all over the CEO's desk. 

Jack adjusted himself, kicking the other-Jack's legs apart with the side of his shoe and stepping between them to finally press the tip of his dick to the double's ass. He grabbed at his waist, those thick still-wet fingers slowly pulling him down onto each inch of throbbing cock. The dopple's jaw dropped open, a soft gasp emitting from his throat as he finally adjusted around Jack's girth. 

Jack gave a little 'unf' thrust to force that last inch in accompanied by a satisfied moan. Now balls deep in, well, himself... He felt a quiver run from the top of his spine down to his toes as he made his cockhead throb against the boy's spot. The double was so tight, squeezing his cock so nice he could barely move which was almost too much to handle for drunken Jack.

He bagan pulling out, looking down to watch every inch of himself stretch and pull on the dopple's gaping hole. When he saw the edge of the head, he forced back in, much faster than before, making the bottom grip at the desk and give a premature moan. Jack grinned to the noise, and repeated the motion just to get the same reaction, another small grunt. Jack liked that, he really liked that, hearing himself moan sent chills throughout his body.

Without warning Jack began thrusting, going all out and barely giving time for the boy to adjust. His balls slapped against the dopple's taint with each push and his fingernails dug deep into the twin's sides, holding him and firmly pulling him back onto each hump, forcing his throbbing cock in to the hilt. 

"God, I'm so good!" He cooed, a husky growl following shortly after.

The body double arched, waves of pleasure pulsed through his body each time Jack slammed into him, bumping his prostate. He gave a long, despereate moan and burried his face into the desk in attempts to hide his blush. His dick felt like it was going to burst, throbbing uncontrollably and flicking precum all over the floor every time it flopped forwards from Jack's consistant drilling. He felt like he could cum any minute, and he was so hard it almost hurt and it brought chills to Jack's groin because he showed it. Jack looked down, biting his lip with a toothy grin and exaggerating a few grunts in sync with his thrusts which made the dopple tense and shiver. Jack was getting closer by the minute.

Jack took his hands off the double's hips and placed them on his desk as he leaned over him nearly laying ontop of him. He panted and huffed into the dopple's ear, that bitter stench of alcohol stinging the other-Jack's nose and clouding his head further than he already was. The double could barely think, his cock was about to burst any second and he loved every bit of being made his identical boss' bitch. 

"I-I'm gunna cum..." The double finally spoke, voice cracked and pathetic.

"Oh, is that so?" Jack replied, ramming his dick against the dopple's spot. "What? Is taking my dick too much for you, kiddo? Does it feel good knowing that your boss is inside of you? The gorgeous man you're modeled after." 

He began to thrust into the double faster, the slaps of his balls hitting his taint echoing through the room and flicking more of the dopple's dripping precum all over the desk and floor. The double moaned, the constant rubbing on his g-spot making it harder to hold back by the second, he was ready to blow. Any second now Jack would push him over.

Jack placed his hands on the body-double's shoulders, gripping him tightly as his thrusts began to lose their rythem and become more spurratic and desperate, he moaned huskily and burried himself balls deep for a few seconds before quickly humping again. He felt his twin's ass clench around his cock and begin to lightly pulse with the build up of his climax, which brought Jack close. 

"You ready, sweet-cheeks?" He gasped out between thrusts, "You're gunna milk my load right outta me. I'm gunna fill you up good."

The doppleganger whined lustfully and couldn't hold back any longer, he pryed his hand off the edge of Jack's desk and brought it down between his legs to begin stroking his cock. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life and it almost made his legs give out to touch but he forced himself to stand while he started to jerk off, slowly humping into his hand in sync with Jack's frantic thrusting.

Jack didn't care about the double's pleasure, he was drunkenly using the boy to dump a load and that's what he was going to do, that's what was driving him insane. He bit his lip, eye's snapping shut with a wave of pleasure while his legs became stiff and harder to move. He grunted loudly and slammed his hard cock into the dopple's tight ass all the way to the hilt and held him there, grinding his hips aggressively into him before starting to cum. 

His cock throbbed and pulsed uncontrolably, the head flaring and twitching against that pressurized prostate squirting strings of hot, gooey seed against it. With each spurt Jack gasped and grunted, and his noises where too much for the double to handle. He felt the thick cum splashing against his prostate, the head of Jack's dick pressing directly into it and each throb pressing it like a button. The twin's hips pulsed, giving a last few humps to Jack's hardened cock while started to stroke himself faster.

He moaned, each spurt of Jack's savory seed bringing him closer and closer to climax. He arched himself into Jack, pressing his ass into his hips like a horny slut and grinding and humping his dick while he nearly fucked his hand. But suddenly the double felt Jack begining to pull out, he turned his head to look back at the very-content Jack but his begging stare did nothing to stop his actions. With a loud 'plop' Jack's cock fell loose of the dopple's asshole, leaving him agape and dripping with cum. He felt Jack's hot load seep out from inside him, gliding down his taint and wetting his ballsac as he lay there, used, doggy-style ontop of the CEO's desk.

Jack fell back into his chair with a sudden flop and he gave the body-double a nice size up with his lust-filled bi-colored eyes. The double whimpered, his balls starting to hurt from his sudden orgasm denial and it took every ounce of control in his body to not get down on the floor and beg Jack to fuck the shit out of him again so he could blow his load. He was out of breath, flushed, sweating, and had cum leaking down his taint and thighs, he looked pathetic enough without being down on his hands and knees begging for release. His stroking slowed tremendously, but his efforts where still half there as he looked back at the handsome man named Jack, who sat spread eagle with his still-hard cock on display. He finally broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to clean me up, you friggin' whore?" He said, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

The doppleganger somehow got excited and immidiately slid off the desk to kneel infront of him, burrying his face into his groin without second thought. He tried to not seem too desperate, but Jack didn't seem to take notice even if he had as the double began to lick the base of his cock, or even when he began stroking his own dick to the flavor of Jack's post-fuck musk. 

There was a thick layer of cum coating Jack's length, and the doppleganger thought it'd be the perfect excuse to pawn an orgasm off. He started at the CEO's balls, tongue bathing every bit of his sac lapping up all his sweat and juices with pleasureful purrs and moans emmiting from his throat. The double's hand gripped his own cock again, stroking himself more furiously than before as he started to work his way up Jack's dick. He greedily lapped up all of Jack's salty liquid, sucking it out of every crease and wrinkle and savoring every second. Jack stared down at him with a blank expression, a cigarette pressed between his lips as he lit it up, turning a bit to the side as he took his first drag.

The double began humping his own hand in attempts to fuck himself into his climax, he started to huff and pant around Jack's deflating cock and burried his nose into Jack's heavy sac. The dopple moaned, taking in his thick scent and running his tongue along one of his balls.

"Look at how pathetic you are..." Jack said, slowly tilting his head to the opposite side. He took another drag on his cigarette and reached to flick the ashes off onto the body-double's legs with a powerful smile. 

The doppleganger whimpered, watching Jack slowly place the cigarette between his lips again as he sat up, leaning over his twin. His brow furrowed upwards, and without warning he reached down between the double's legs and took a nice tug at his nut sac. The twin moaned, stiffening so much he stopped jerking himself and his arms became still which made Jack scoff.

"I guess you are a little like me after all, always needing help to release a pent-up load, hey, boy?" Jack chuckled, forcefully pushing the dopple's hands off his own dick.

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the boy's rock hard cock with absolute perfection, immidiately begining to rub him off. His hand worked like magic, stroking the entire length top-to-bottom with a little flick of his wrist which made the doppleganger's toes curl inside of his shoes. He couldn't take it anymore, the double started to hump and thrust into Jack's hand looking down to see Jack lightly puffing on that cigarette as he worked the twin's cock with such effortless motions, he was going to blow.

The body-double gripped at Jack's legs and chair as he started to pulse, Jack knew to squeeze the boy's cock harder when it started to throb and he immidiately switched to stroking over the head of his dick. His movements got faster and faster with each stroke, finally pushing the double into his climax.

He started to twitch, the head of his cock swelling and flaring as a thick white stream of cum shot out of the tip of his cock, splashing all over his shirt. He continued to hump into Jack's hand, which wasn't letting his orgasm die down, stroking from hilt to tip once again. Each stroke pushed out another string of cum, each one hitting the double's shirt with a heavy plop. He moaned with each pump, gasping for breath and spreading his toes as they went numb.

Jack grunted irritably, wiping the cum that dripped on his hand and fingers on the body-double's shirt and face, quickly wiping any left-overs on his jeans. 

"There ya' go, kiddo, I guess anyway." He said, leaning back all the way into his chair taking another long drag at hsi cigarette before flicking it onto the floor next to the doppleganger. 

"Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime, dont'cha think?" 

The double couldn't respond, he simply nodded halfy and started to stand up so he could slide his pants back up and wipe off his shirt. He was covered in cum stains from head to toe and Jack seemed to notice because he gave him a nice laugh.  
After the doppleganger pulled his pants up and cleaned his shirt he turned to face jack to give him the papers he'd sent him to get from Springs which of course involved ddiving into the depths of a scav filled room but Jack never knew about that part and even if he did, he wouldn't care. The twin yanked them out of his pants pocket and slapped them on Jack's desk whike Jack was busy occupied zipping up his jeans.

"That's what I... Came here for, originally, you know?" The body-double stated.

Jack waved him off.

"Get the frick out of my office, Vault Hunter. Don't you have a job to do? I'll call when I friggin' need ya."

The doppleganger turned around and started to walk down the corridoor with a bit of a limp, not only was he fucked raw but Jack's cum was still dripping down his ass and into his pant leg. He tried to ignore it, and stop any more from dripping out but it was going to be a long walk back, that's for sure. As he walked out, Jack's office door sliding shut behind him he heard Jack phone in over his ECHO.

"You know, I've been thinking, kind of spur of the moment here but I think that you should come back later, after close, and we could discuss some private matters. Just make sure you don't bring anyone with you, because it involves me plunging deep into yo- A vault."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the canon world of "Borderlands: The Pre Sequel" between the time *after* Timothy's surgery and *before* Jack was injured in the Vault.  
> It's my first "serious" adult fic, so I apologize if it's rusty-sounding because that probably means I'm just rusty.  
> I apologize for any errors, I tried to catch them all but I'm sure I missed a few. I hardly ever write anymore, but I'm hoping to post more like this.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
